Blackout (Call of Duty 4)/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite shows a video feed of Al-Asad executing President Al-Fulani in Saudi Arabia. Al-Fulani - Status: EXECUTED Gaz: Captain Price, Al-Asad just executed President Al-Fulani on national television. Captain Price: The Americans have plans for Al-Asad. And it's too late to do anything for Al-Fulani. But in less than three hours code-name Nikolai will be executed in Russia. Gaz: Nikolai sir? Captain Price: Nikolai is our informant in the Ultranationalist camp. He supplied the intel on the cargoship operation. The satellite uploads Nikolai's profile and tracks him in an Ultranationalist camp in the Caucasus Mountains. Objective: Rescue Nikolai. Captain Price: Nikolai's in hell right now. We're gonna walk him out... ...We take care of our friends. Let's move. The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish in the Caucasus Mountains. "Blackout" 2 - 1:31:24 Mountains, Russia "Soap" MacTavish SAS Regiment Captain Price, Gaz, and Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish gather in the Caucasus Mountains to rescue Nikolai. Captain Price: '''The Loyalists are expecting us half a click to the north. Move out. '''Gaz: Loyalists, eh? Are those the good Russians or the bad Russians? Captain Price: '''Well, they won't shoot us on sight, if that's what you're asking. '''Gaz: Yeah well, that's good enough for me sir. The team moves out to meet the Loyalists. They see a couple of guards. Captain Price: Weapons free. The two guards are killed. Gaz: Got him.; Good night.; He's down.; One down. They move up to the guard house ahead. Inside are two guards watching the newscast of the events in the Middle East. Price tosses a flashbang through the door and they take out the two guards. Captain Price: 'Good work. There should be a few more guard posts up ahead. Kamarov and his men will be waiting for us in a field to the northwest. ''They cross under a bridge and see two guard houses ahead. They stack up by the front house. '''Gaz: Soap - plant some claymores in front of the door, then get their attention. Soap plants a claymore by the door, steps back and shoots it. The explosion attracts a few guards. They are killed. Captain Price: Enemy down.; Watch out.; Good night. Gaz: That's a kill. They enter and come out of a house to a small field. Captain Price: Gaz, you smell that? Gaz: Yeah, Kamarov. Sgt. Kamarov comes out of the bushes. Sgt. Kamarov: Welcome to the new Russia, Captain Price. Kamarov signals his Loyalist team out of the tall grass. Captain Price: '''What's the target, Kamarov? We've got an informant to recover. '''Sgt. Kamarov: BM21s on the other side of the hill. (The subtitles from the original COD4 read "The Ultranationalists have BM21s on the other side of the hill." - this has been corrected in Remastered) Their rockets have killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below. Captain Price: '''Not so fast. Remember Beirut? You're with us. '''Sgt. Kamarov: '''Hmm...I guess I owe you one. '''Gaz: Bloody right you do. The joint team of SAS and Russian Loyalists head up a hill. Sgt. Kamarov: (Whispering) Ваня, приближайся! Приготовься к атаке! Жди моего сигнала. (Vanya, come on! Prepare to attack! Wait for my signal!) This way. There's a good spot where your sniper can cover my men. If the player stays behind long enough. Captain Price: Soap, over here. Price, Gaz, Soap, and Kamarov position themselves on the cliffs above Kamarov's men. If the player still has his M4A1 SOPMOD out. Captain Price: Soap, switch to your sniper rifle. Soap pulls out his M21 suppressed and prepares to provide sniper support for Kamarov's men below. Captain Price: Sniper team in position. Gaz, cover the left flank. Gaz: Roger. Covering left flank. If the player still stays behind. Captain Price: Soap, get down here, move! If the player switched out his M21 Suppressed for a different weapon back in the beginning, one will be provided for him to use when he gets to the fence. The player gets ready to engage targets. Sgt. Kamarov: All units, commence the attack. Soap begins to snipe targets while the Loyalists storm the village. A couple of enemies begin firing a machine gun from a house below. Captain Price: Soap, take out the machine gunners in the windows so Kamarov's men can storm the building! Soap kills the machine gunners by firing through the walls. If the player makes an impressive kill or kills enough enemies fast enough. Captain Price: Nice shot, MacMillan would be impressed. As Kamarov's men move up the village, more enemies appear, an alarm sounds, and helicopters are seen flying overhead. Sgt. Kamarov: Damn, enemy helicopters! Captain Price: '''You didn't say there would be any helicopters Kamarov. '''Sgt. Kamarov: I didn't say there wouldn't be any either. We need to protect my men from those helicopter troops. This way! They move on through the to intercept the helicopter troops Captain Price: Make it quick Kamarov, I want that informant... Sgt. Kamarov: You have nothing to worry about. We'll take out the BM21s and carve a path straight to your informant Captain Price. (to his men) Какой статус? Сколько времени тебе нужно? Хорошо, я буду... *illegible* (What's your status? How much time do you need? All right, I will...) Gaz: We should just beat it out of him sir. Captain Price: Not yet. They encounter helicopter troops dropping in by the power station. Gaz: Sir we've got company! Helicopter troops closing in fast! They engage. Gaz: Tango down. The troops are eliminated. Sgt. Kamarov: Captain Price, my men have run into heavy resistance. Help me support them from the cliffs. Captain Price: What about our informant? He's running out of time! Sgt. Kamarov: Then help us! The further my men can get into this village, the closer we will be to securing your informant! They eliminate more targets from the cliff above the village. Kamarov's men push further into the village. Sgt. Kamarov: Good! Now we are making progress. Follow me to the power station. They move up to the power station on the top of the hill. Sgt. Kamarov: Look. The final assault has already begun. With a little more of your sniper support we are sure to be victorious. Captain Price, I need to ask one more favour for you and your men. Although my men are training of these situations. With the help, and even more affectly. (As subtitles is "Look. The final assault has already begun. With a little more of your sniper support we are sure to be victorious. Captain Price, I need to--) Gaz pushes and holds Kamarov on the ledge. Gaz: Enough sniping! Where is the informant? Sgt. Kamarov: Что ты делаешь? Что, с ума сошёл? Что себе позволяешь? (What are you doing? Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?) Gaz: Where is he? Sgt. Kamarov: The house... the house at the northeast end of village! Gaz: Well that wasn't so hard was it? Now go sit in the corner. Gaz sits Kamarov down on the corner. The team gets ready to rappel. Captain Price: Soap, Gaz. We've got to reach that house before anything happens to the informant. Let's go! Price, Gaz, and Soap rappel down from the power station to the village. They encounter Ultranationalists on the way to the house. Captain Price: Bloody hell let's move. He may still be alive. They reach the house. Captain Price: Gaz, go around the back and cut the power. Soap, get ready! (The captions incorrectly say "Everyone else, get ready!" - This has been corrected in Remastered) Price and Soap put on night vision goggles and prepare to enter the house while Gaz goes around the back to cut the power. If the player follows Gaz to the back of the house. Gaz: Soap! Regroup with Captain Price! You can storm the building when I cut the power. Go! The player meets back with Price. Captain Price: Gaz, do it. The house lights go out. Gaz: Alright, I've cut the power. Go. Price and Soap enter the house. Sasha: Хм? Что случилось с электричеством? Виктор! Электричество погасло! (Hm? What happened with electricity? Viktor! The electricity went out!) Soap kills Sasha. Captain Price: These night vision goggles make it too easy. They continue through the house. Viktor: Саша...? Ты здесь? Саша...? (Sasha...? Are you here? Sasha...?) Soap kills Viktor. They move upstairs to the second floor and kill more Ultranationalists in the house. At the last room, Soap kills the final enemy, who drops a flashlight that shines into Nikolai's face. They reach Nikolai. Nikolai: Что вы хотите? Кто вы? Спецвойска? (What do you want? Who are you? Special forces?) Price helps up Nikolai and hands him an AK74u. Captain Price: It's him. Gaz: Nikolai - are you all right? Can you walk? Nikolai: Yes...and I can still fight. Thank you for getting me out of here. Captain Price: Big Bird this is Bravo Six. We have the package. Meet us at LZ one. Over. Big Bird: Bravo Six this is Big Bird. We're on our way. Out. Captain Price: Let's go! (The subtitles say "Let's go! Let's go!") They move out of the house and reach Big Bird with Nikolai. Once all aboard, Big Bird takes off. Nikolai: Have the Americans already attacked Al-Asad? Captain Price: '''No, their invasion begins in a few hours! Why? '''Nikolai: The Americans are making a mistake. They will never take Al-Asad alive.